


Green Flash

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [32]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching a sunset<br/>prompt: sunset</p><p>The green flash is what sometimes happens when the sun and ocean meet during sunset.  Living in Hawaii, sunset was always referred to as "the green flash" by my favourite radio announcer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Flash

Harry sat between Lee's legs, leaning back against him. They hadn't had much time together and when an opportunity to escape the rigors of NIMR they jumped at the chance and hopped a plane to Hawaii. Every evening they sat, leaning up against a palm tree, and watched the sun set waiting for the green flash when the sun touched the ocean. They said nothing as the sky turned colors and the sun finally slipped below the horizon. They didn't need words. It was their special time together as they didn't often get to see sunsets while on board Seaview.


End file.
